But, Will it Ever?
by AncientMewMoon
Summary: A cold night leads to a warm conversation between Jessie and James


The first snow of the season raged outside the cozy little cabin. The windows shook as the wind roared and the snow whirled around in tiny icy tornadoes. A single light remained lit in the Rocket cabin, illuminating James's window. He had recently begun a new book series, and found himself unable to sleep without finding a good stopping point in the current chapter. James's heart was racing as he neared the end of the chapter and learned the fate of his favorite character. With a sigh of relief, he marked his page and set down the novel on his nightstand. He ran his fingers through his silky hair as he stretched and prepared to turn out the light for bed. As he was reaching for the lamp, he could have sworn he heard a sob. James paused and listened intently. There it was again…he was sure of it. He put on his slippers and robe, and turned out the light. He padded out to the door and into the hallway in the peaceful darkness. He could make out the sleepy figures of Wobbuffet and Meowth sleeping on the giant couch covered with blankets. The two of them looked so comfortable James couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face.

Redirected by the sound of someone trying to stifle their tears, James knew exactly who was crying. He softly made his way across the hall to Jessie's door. Gently, he knocked. He heard a small gasp followed by a small curse uttered under her breath. He heard Jessie rise and walk across the room to her door. She opened it gingerly, not sure who she would find on the other side. "James?" She questioned, rather surprised. "What are you doing up?" James smiled at her. "I couldn't put down my book. I was about to go to bed, but I am pretty sure I heard you crying. Are you ok, Jess? Can I come in?" Too tired to deny it, Jessie opened the door and stepped aside to let him enter the room.

Jessie's room really was her own personal safe haven. James never really noticed before how peaceful and calming it was. She had two candles lit on her bedside table, releasing a serene scent of vanilla and lavender. Her bed looked like it was made for a queen with its deep purple comforter with a golden trim that shone in the candle light. She had far too many pillows, in James's opinion, piled high against the headboard. However, the more he looked at them, the more welcoming they seemed. Pictures hung across her wall, clipped to a small wire device that lit up on both ends. Pictures of Jessie with her pokemon, pictures of the three of them, and the few sweet pictures she had of just the two of them smiled down onto the room. James smiled as he made his way over to her photos. He gently touched the one of the two of them from the Fourth of July last summer. Jessie was sprawled out across the blanket they had placed in the grass to watch the fire works. She was leaning back into James sitting on his lap, resting her arms on either side of his legs. James sat cross legged with his arms wrapped protectively around Jessie's waist with a beaming smile on his face. James felt warmth in his face as he remembered that night.

"I remember this one" James said and smiled at Jessie who closed the door and made her way over to see what he was looking at. "Mhmm…me too" Jessie smiled weakly. "It was such a fun night." Jessie sat down at her window seat and shivered audibly. "This storm is making it so cold in here" she said sadly. Jessie loved this spot. Anytime James came in her room, she could be found sitting at the window reading a book, on her computer, or simply taking in the gorgeous view. "Here" James said as he removed his robe and draped it over her shoulders. James let his hands trail down the outline of her arms down to her hands, which he warmly took into his own. "Jessie whats wrong?" James asked, sitting down next to her. Jessie hated that question. She hated dealing with her overly complex emotions. Most of the time she felt like they ran her, not the other way around. However, tonight it was all just too much for one soul to bear.

"Oh, James" Jessie sighed deeply. She looked up at him with sad but beautiful blue eyes. "I just…I'm scared. I-I feel like my whole life I always tried to be a leader and tried to be in charge. I thought that was going to pay off one day. I thought all the hard work I put in during training and the academy would eventually set me up to be a real leader in Team Rocket." She gave his hands a squeeze. "Now I just feel like it was all for nothing. We are never going to be the team that the boss cares about. We try and we try but we just can't seem to get ahead no matter what we do. I just wish things were easier for us. I wish we could just live comfortable lives and always know where our next meal is going to come from." James felt like his heart would break. As much as he cherished Jessie sharing her true feelings and emotions with him so much more lately, he hated seeing her this way. "Jess" he managed to get out. He gently opened his arms and Jessie nestled into them. James held her tight as he leaned back against the pillows on the window seat. Jessie lifted her legs up and curled into the fetal position, facing the window. James rested his chin atop her head as he held her close.

"One day, Jess.." James began. "One day we will have the biggest kitchen with the biggest refrigerator you've ever seen. We will have all kinds of exotic fruits, and veggies, and lots of hamburgers! Maybe we will even have our own chef! He will cook all of our meals and clean up everything so you never have to deal with any dirty dishes in the sink. Then, when we are done eating, we will open up the secret door that leads down to your very own wine cellar. We will have every red wine you can imagine…all the ones you like, of course. You will pick out a bottle and I'll get our two favorite wine glasses, and we will go outside to sit on our amazingly beautiful backyard patio. We will have one of those fancy electric fires with rocks in it and one of those cozy outdoor couches. We can curl up just like this and drink wine while Growlie and your Glaceon play in the yard."

Jessie couldn't help the enormous smile that spread across her face. She had always wanted to catch a Glaceon. Although it was wishful thinking, she loved the sound of that fantasy. "Seems like you have really thought that through" she laughed gently. James gave her a light squeeze as his cheeks burned red. "Im sorry" he mumbled embarrassed. "I just took that and ran a marathon with it." Jessie sat up and turned to look at him. " I loved it, James. I thought it was really sweet." She gently touched his face and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. James felt relief flood through his body. "…so you plan on hanging around with me for awhile? Even after this whole Team Rocket thing is hopefully done one day?" Jessie blushed slightly and looked up at him. James leaned forward. "Jessie…of course" he said earnestly. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "That is…if that is what you want?" Jessie opened her eyes wide, shocked. "Of course thats what I want! I never want to be without you!" The words came out before she could stop herself. She realized it as they hit James like a ton of bricks.

"You…you really…mean that?" James gazed at Jessie full of wonder. Jessie mentally kicked herself, as she really didn't want to stay up late tonight…but the truth was out there, and it was about time they had this conversation. Jessie sighed, realizing there was no getting out of this now. "Yes…I do." She looked up at James as his eyes were wide. "James I have spent the last 15 years with you. We have lived together, struggled together, been hungry together…were basically mar-" Jessie stopped herself. She didn't want to shoot herself in the foot before they even talked about this. Jessie looked at James with panic in her eyes. James took her hands. "Basically married?" He finished for her. Jessie nodded and held her breath. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say-" she stammered but was quieted and quite surprised when James kissed her in response. Jessie tensed out of shock but then relaxed into the kiss. James held her face gently before finally releasing her lips and looking into her eyes.

Jessie couldn't speak. James found his confidence. " I would be honored to be married to you." He smiled and pulled Jessie back to his chest in a warm embrace. Jessie was still mute but clung to James fervently. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "James I love you" she finally admitted. He squeezed her tight. "I love you too Jess."

They remained like that for awhile until Jessie had fallen asleep, her breathing gentle and easy. James was dozing off when he thought he saw something out the window. He shook his head and looked further into the forested area. Theres no way…it couldn't be. "Jessie! Jessie look!" James gently roused her from sleep. "Huh? Wha-what is it?" Jessie sat up and yawned when she made eye contact with the source of James's excitement. Jessie gasped audibly and hurled herself across the room. She jumped into her boots, threw her coat on, and grabbed her poke ball belt. "Jess! Wait!" James chased after her as she threw the front door open and ran into the snowy night.

Jessie slowed her pace to a slow walk as she approached it. She didn't really want to battle, but wasn't sure how she'd catch it otherwise. Glaceon was graceful and elegant as it moved like a phantom across the snow. Jessie eventually came to a stop, captivated by the Pokemon's beauty. This was the first time she had ever seen one in the wild. James came up behind her and she stopped him with her arm as the Pokemon turned and took notice of them both. It froze for a moment, sizing the two of them up. Jessie didn't want to lose this opportunity. She crouched down in the snow and held out her hand to the creature. James followed suit, holding her around the waist. "Hey there, little one." Jessie said. The Glaceon blinked questioningly. "I know you quite like the snow and ice…but would you maybe want to come with us inside to get some food? There isn't much out here for you." The creature blinked again, intrigued. It slowly began to move towards her and James.

It felt like ages when Glaceon was finally in arms reach. Jessie didn't want to scare it off. She slowly inched forward, never taking her eyes off of it. Gingerly, she reached out and gently touched the side of its face, squeezing her eyes shut. Both parties froze, but remained unmoved. Jessie slowly opened her eyes and saw Glaceon unmoved. She began to pet the pokemon. Glaceon leaned into her hand, emitting a happy cry. Jessie smiled at the creature and looked back to James who still was holding on to her for dear life. Glaceon came closer and rubbed its cheek on Jessie's knee. Jessie was so nervous she could hardly speak. "Would…would you like to be my pokemon?" She asked it quietly? Glaceon looked up at her. "I promise I will love you and take good care of you. We may not have the most luxurious life, but I promise you will always eat and always have a family that loves you." James gave Jessie a squeeze. "That's right, Glaceon. No one will be a better mommy to you than Jessie." Jessie felt a tear threaten to fall. Glaceon jumped to all fours with another happy cry. Jessie seized the moment and held out a poke ball. Glaceon walked right up to the ball, tapping it with its nose. A light flashed and the poke ball fell to the ground. Three shakes later, and Jessie had finally caught her Glaceon.

She stooped to pick up the ball and stood up tall. "Finally" She whispered as she cradled the poke ball. James wrapped an arm around her. "How about we bring that little one inside for some food?" "That sounds good" Jessie replied. They began to head back towards the cabin when Jessie stopped suddenly with a beaming smile. "What is it?" James asked, approaching her. Jessie fastened the ball to her belt and wrapped her arms around James's neck. "It looks like part of your story has come true. We have Growlie and now we have Glaceon." James beamed back at her. "And you best believe the rest of it will too." He held her face and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Now come on…lets go feed the new team mate."


End file.
